Elixir
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Dans un monde autrefois dominé par Hathor, une mystérieuse vielle femme compromet l'entente au sein de SG1.
1. Manipulations

**Elixir**

Genre: Romance Sam/Jack

Disclaimer : La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Résumé : Dans un monde autrefois dominé par Hathor, une mystérieuse vieille femme compromet l'entente au sein de SG1.

Saison : saison 2 avant la mort d'Hathor.

Note : Cette fic m'a été inspirée par la chanson _Your Love is My Drug_ de Ke$ha. Merci à ma bêta Carbo Queen pour son aide.

VERSION AMELIOREE

**Chapitre 1 Manipulations**

Depuis que Hathor s'était échappée du SGC, une menace de plus planait sur la terre. Avec son halène envoûtante, elle n'aurait pas eu de mal à reconstituer son armée par la force et à reconquérir ses territoires perdus dans le passé. Son empire renaîtrait de ses cendres, tel un phénix, en un rien de temps.

L'une des missions principales des équipes SG depuis quelque temps était de rallier un maximum des anciens mondes qu'elle avait dominés pour l'empêcher de retrouver ses forces. Malheureusement, les recherches avaient commencé depuis un mois et ne donnaient toujours pas de résultat.

Pourtant, un matin, SG-12 rentra de mission un peu plus tôt que prévu, avec une surprise en prime.

« Mon Général, je pense avoir quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser le Dr. Jackson ! dit le colonel Jenson en brandissant une caméra.

- Harriman, ramenez-moi SG1 en salle de briefing.

- A vos ordres, mon Général. »

_SG12 se trouvait dans un petit village des plus banals. Ils marchaient le long d'une petite rue bordée de maisons aux toits de chaume. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent un peu plus loin les mena légèrement à l'écart du village. Ils tombèrent alors sur une maison isolée. Intrigués, ils frappèrent à la porte, sans résultat. La bâtisse semblait abandonnée. Le colonel Jenson ordonna qu'on inspecte les lieux. _

« _Colonel, on dirait que le sceau de Hathor a été peint sur cette maison, affirma le major Cyrus. _

- _Finalement, peut-être que cette mission n'est pas une perte de temps, constata le colonel Jenson._

- _Il faudrait peut-être montrer ça au Dr. Jackson._

- _Oui, mais ne nous emballons pas. Nous n'avons pas vu d'autres marques dans le village. Si ça se trouve c'est une simple tache._

- _Cette maison me file les jetons, déclara le lieutenant Hester. _

- _Moi non plus je n'aime pas cet endroit. Allons-nous en._»_ ordonna Jenson. _

« C'est vrai que ça ressemble plus à une tache qu'à autre chose, mais ça vaut peut-être le coup d'aller voir, affirma Daniel.

- Moi, je suis d'accord, répondit Jack. On n'a rien à perdre de toute manière, mon Général.

- SG-12 ne semblait pas très à l'aise, rappela le capitaine Carter.

- Raison de plus pour y aller. Avec un peu de chance on va pouvoir casser du Goa'uld.

- Je souhaite vraiment étudier cette marque, dit Daniel en ignorant royalement Jack.

- … Bien, j'autorise la mission, décida le général. Vous partez dans une demi-heure. »

La planète n'était pas des plus accueillantes. Il y régnait une atmosphère humide et lourde. Malgré la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, une chaleur insoutenable envahissait les lieux. Cependant, la nature y était verdoyante, même foisonnante. On se serait cru en plein dans la forêt Amazonienne. Il était très difficile d'avancer. Il était parfaitement incroyable qu'une population ait pu se développer au milieu de cette jungle hostile.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci vivait de façon extrêmement simple et frugale. Même si leur mode de vie et leur avancée technologique étaient très primitifs, la façon dont ils s'étaient adaptés à leur environnement était surprenante. Les structures de leurs édifices étaient solides et sûres. Ils étaient parvenus à entretenir une production agricole suffisamment importante pour nourrir tout le village.

Mieux encore, après une bonne demi-heure de marche à travers une forêt à la végétation très dense, SG1 finit par déboucher sur une clairière où ils se heurtèrent avec surprise à un champ de force totalement invisible. Le chef du village vint à leur rencontre.

« Ce bouclier nous permet de rester relativement au sec. Ici, la pluie ne s'arrête que deux semaines par an. Il est difficile de vivre dans ces conditions sans un minimum de protection.

- Je comprends... hum vous avez dû rencontrer SG-12, il y a peu de temps. Nous sommes SG-1. Je me présente : je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill, voici le capitaine Carter, Daniel Jackson et Teal'c.

- Je m'appelle Typhos. Je fais parti du Grand Conseil du village. Ne restez pas ici. Entrez. »

Le spectacle à l'intérieur du dôme était magnifique. L'eau tombait dessus sans bruit avant de s'écouler le long des parois. C'était comme ces après-midi de pluie où l'on reste au chaud chez soi près de la cheminée à regarder la pluie tomber dehors. Tout y était paisible et agréable.

Attiré par la curiosité, le reste du village sorti voir ce qui se passait. Tous avaient l'air aimable et ravi de recevoir des visiteurs. Cependant, O'Neill remarqua le comportement étrange d'une veille femme. Elle portait un chaperon noir, avec lequel elle tentait de cacher son visage tant bien que mal. Elle ne semblait pas plus intéressée que ça par leur présence, elle paraissait même les fuir. Sur le moment le militaire ne se méfia pas trop : cette femme avait peut-être simplement un caractère asocial.

Daniel alla étudier la marque trouvée par SG-12 sur l'une des maisons. Etrangement, la maison se trouvait très à l'écart du village, au bord du dôme. La marque était bien celle de Hathor, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres inscriptions de ce type dans le village. Sa raison d'être et sa signification restaient donc un grand mystère. Toutefois, en discutant avec les habitants, il s'aperçu qu'ils avaient peur de la maison et n'osaient pas s'en approcher. Dès qu'il tentait de savoir à qui appartenait la demeure, les yeux des gens s'écarquillaient de terreur et ils prenaient immédiatement la tangente. Il décida alors de s'entretenir avec Typhos et le Grand Conseil à ce sujet.

« Nous évitons de parler ou même d'approcher cette maison. Elle appartient à une vieille sorcière, qui cherche constamment à briser les familles et à nous diviser les uns des autres. Auparavant, c'était une vielle femme paisible et bien intégrée dans le village, elle y est même née. Mais du jour au lendemain, elle a changé d'attitude. Nous avons fini par la bannir du village. Un conseil, ne l'approchez pas. »

- Est-ce que, mis à part cette marque, vous auriez d'autres vestiges du passage des goa'ulds ?

- Il existe des ruines à l'extérieur du dôme qui sont aux yeux de notre peuple le témoignage de notre sombre passé, avoua Typhos. Mais nous ne nous y aventurons jamais, la région est trop hostile.

- A quel point hostile ?

- La végétation y est très dense, cela rend la progression difficile, et la faune est dangereuse.

- Je vois, répondit un Daniel déçu. Savez-vous quel Dieu régnait sur votre planète autrefois ?

- Je ne pourrais pas vous donner exactement son nom mais lorsque j'étais enfant mon père me contait les légendes de notre peuple. Certaines parlaient d'une déesse magnifique qui envoûtait les hommes pour les mettre à son service. »

Daniel se dit que cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Cette planète était un des anciens territoires conquis par Hathor. Elle venait sûrement réclamer son dû. C'était l'évidence même : cette vieille femme que toute la population évitait était sûrement à la botte de la déesse. Il pensa tout d'abord à un sbire au service d'Hathor qui aurait pris le corps de cette pauvre dame. En effet, jamais ce parasite immonde ne se serait impliqué lui même dans cette basse besogne. Mais il était encore loin de la vérité.

En dépit des recommandations faites par le Grand Conseil, Daniel prit l'initiative d'aller voir seul la vieille femme, en toute innocence,pour d'obtenir des informations sur Hathor.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il en frappant à la porte.

Sous la pression de ses coups, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, faisant grincer ses gonds mal huilés.

« Qui va là ? » cria la veille femme aigrie.

L'archéologue pénétra dans l'obscurité de la demeure en silence. Les rideaux étaient fermés, seules quelques bougies éclairaient faiblement la pièce. L'odeur de renfermé vous prenait au nez, dans un picotement désagréable. La vielle dame était assise à une petite table ronde au fond du taudis, dans un noir presque total. Il était impossible de discerner ses traits. Jackson resta debout loin de la table. La harpie se leva doucement et s'avança à la lueur des bougies. Ces yeux brillèrent de mille feux. Daniel comprit alors le piège dans lequel il était tombé. Mais sa réaction fut trop lente. Une fiole éclata à ses pieds. Une fumée bleue et dense vint lui chatouiller les narines avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Il se réveilla dans son lit à la demeure de Typhos, sans le moindre souvenir de se qui s'était passé. Il pensait s'être simplement assoupi. Toutefois, il se sentait changé. Il tenta de recouvrir ses esprits en se frottant vigoureusement le visage. Il releva brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la poche de son treillis. Il y plongea la main, saisit l'objet et l'exposa à ses yeux intrigués. C'était un petit flacon en verre, pas plus grand que son auriculaire. Il contenait une substance rose. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, aussi le remit-il dans sa poche. Il croisa alors du regard l'horloge posée sur sa table de chevet. Il était tard, il descendit donc festoyer avec ses amis au banquet organisé en leur honneur.

« Daniel, vous avez des infos sur cette marque ? s'informa O'Neill.

- Pas vraiment, je sais simplement qu'il s'agit bien de la marque d'Hathor.

- Pas de Goa'uld en vue ?

- Apparemment non. Je pense que sinon il aurait déjà agi. » répondit l'archéologue à tort.

Sans plus insister sur le sujet, tous se mirent à table. Le repas se déroula dans la convivialité, des saltimbanques divertissant les invités. Tous parlaient, riaient, criaient, jusqu'à ce que le colonel O'Neill explique à Typhos combien il était fier d'avoir des gens si compétents dans son équipe, et pose innocemment sa main sur l'épaule de son second pour montrer à son hôte la confiance qu'il avait en Sam. Daniel les observait tous les deux. Carter rendit un grand sourire à son colonel. Le jeune homme les savait si proches, si complices, si … amoureux depuis des années. Même sachant qu'ils ne pourraient probablement jamais vivre une relation intime ensemble, ils continuaient de jouer à ce petit jeu stupide et dangereux, à se titiller, à se tourner autour. Mais Daniel se rendait compte que dans l'histoire on l'avait oublié. Pourtant il ressentait lui aussi un amour inconditionnel pour Sam, et cela le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il continuait de les observer, amer, les mains dans les poches et le regard noir, attendant qu'ils aient fini leur petit manège. Il serra alors de toutes ses forces la petite fiole dans sa poche droite... L'idée n'avait pas fait le tour de son cerveau que l'élixir qu'elle contenait était déjà en train de se diluer dans le verre de Sam.

Le capitaine en but une première gorgée, il lui semblait que le breuvage était meilleur, plus sucré, plus haut en couleur. La surprise ne lui déplut pas. Assoiffée, elle finit son verre d'une traite. En reposant ce dernier, son regard croisa le visage de Daniel, placé en face d'elle, occupé comme si de rien n'était à discuter avec une femme à sa droite. Une sensation étrange se propagea en elle, la submergea. Son ventre faisait des bonds et plus elle regardait Daniel parler avec engouement à cette femme, plus un affreux sentiment de trahison et d'abandon se développait en elle. O'Neill se rendit compte que quelque chose troublait la jeune femme qui restait immobile, presque catatonique.

« Carter ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui mon Colonel » répondit-elle en rompant sa catatonie.

Sam semblait malgré tout perturbée, mais Jack ne préféra pas insister, de peur de la froisser ou de l'agacer plus encore.

Pendant ce temps l'enchanteresse restait tapie dans l'ombre, observant le merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et sans bruit vers les cuisines, et versa une curieuse poudre verte dans l'assiette à dessert destinée au colonel O'Neill.

La soirée se finit sans anicroche. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du lendemain.

A suivre


	2. Division

**Chapitre 2 Division**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Jack O'Neill ce matin là. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ressentit un changement au fond de son âme, comme une jalousie grandissante et incontrôlable, comme un amour immense et sans faille mais jamais satisfait. Il fut prit d'une grande tristesse face au constat qui s'opérait dans son cœur : il aimait Sam plus que tout, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi se serait-elle éprise d'un vieux militaire grincheux comme lui, alors qu'elle est la fraîcheur et la bonté incarnées ?

Il en était sûr maintenant, depuis qu'il l'avait vue hier, désemparée devant la vision de Daniel faisant la cour à une femme, il était sûr que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait mais ce petit avorton d'archéologue, monsieur Je-sais-Tout-Et-Je-Parle-Vingt-Cinq-Langues. Lui était bien trop bête et puéril pour elle.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula en silence tant l'ambiance était tendue. Daniel et Sam se lançaient des regards insistants comme pour chercher le consentement de l'autre, alors que Jack gardait à l'intérieur tous ses ressentiments, prêt à exploser. Il les voyait s'interroger intérieurement sur les sentiments qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Silencieux et dérouté, il observait la mort dans l'âme la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Dès que Daniel levait la tête de son assiette et croisait le regard de Sam par inadvertance, cette dernière se refermait comme une coquille d'huître et se concentrait mine de rien sur son petit déjeuner. Et lorsqu'elle le regardait, les yeux pleins d'interrogations, il faisait semblant de l'ignorer en rougissant. Teal'c restait passif, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le petit groupe si soudé commençait à se disloquer dangereusement.

Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations. Daniel étudiait la marque, Sam faisait des recherches sur le dôme, et Jack et Teal'c se plongeaient dans l'ennui comme à leur habitude. Après quelques heures de réflexion à retourner la situation dans tous les sens dans sa tête, Jack décida finalement d'aller discuter du problème avec Daniel.

« Danny Boy ? commença-t-il. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur vous et Sam… je veux dire Carter ?

- Non, menti l'intéressé. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste que je vous trouve plus proche que d'habitude, c'est tout...

- Vous êtes jaloux ? » répondit Daniel avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais il observa quelques instants le visage de l'archéologue. C'était le visage de quelqu'un qui jubilait. Il jubilait d'avoir gagné, il jubilait de voir sa souffrance, il jubilait d'avoir retourné le couteau dans la plaie. Quel traître !

Après avoir vu disparaître Jack derrière une ruelle, Daniel posa ses outils de travail et pris la décision d'aller rendre une petite visite impromptue à Sam. Ils avaient à se parler. Il se dirigea vers les souterrains de la ville, où se trouvait le générateur du champ de force sur lequel la scientifique devait travailler. Il découvrit à son grand désarroi que Sam n'était pas là. En sortant du tunnel, il croisa Typhos :

« Vous n'auriez pas croisé le capitaine Carter ?

- Si, elle vous cherche aussi, elle est sur la place du village. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors à grande enjambées vers sa destination. A peine arrivé, il la voyait déjà s'éloigner par une autre rue vers le repère de la harpie. Il couru vers elle en l'appelant pour la retenir. Sam se retourna, soulagée de l'avoir enfin trouvé. Un silence gênant et plein de supplications s'installa entre eux. Sam décida de réagir la première :

« Qu'est ce qui nous arrive, Daniel ? »

Le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, toujours silencieux. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire était tellement dur.

« Je me suis rendu compte que... commença-t-il,… que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé.

- C'est réciproque mais... mais tu n'as pas une sensation étrange ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si, j'ai la sensation de trahir Jack sans scrupule, sans compassion.

- Moi aussi. » avoua Sam.

Et pourtant, malgré la foule, Daniel s'approcha lentement jusqu'à se retrouver front contre front. Les yeux clos ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se moquant de ceux qui les entouraient, se moquant des conséquences de leurs actes. C'était comme une drogue, ils ne pouvaient y résister. Le manque les rendait fous. Ils savaient pourtant ce comportement anormal.

O'Neill, présent dans la foule à ce moment là, resta d'abord immobile, figé par la violence de cette vision. Cet état de choc ne dura pas longtemps. Son agressivité reprit le dessus. Il se jeta sur l'archéologue en le rouant de coups. Une bataille féroce s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Il fut très difficile de les séparer. Teal'c prit quelques coups de la part d'O'Neill tandis qu'il essayait d'empêcher le militaire de frapper son ami. La tension retombée et le clame revenu, Teal'c pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de retourner à la base pour régler ce petit problème. Et c'est exactement ce que la vielle harpie attendait d'eux : qu'ils aillent installer le trouble au sein de leur commandement.

Daniel rentra la figure tuméfiées par les coups de Jack. De nombreuses plaies à la lèvre, l'arcade et la joue, défiguraient son visage, tandis que le militaire n'avait lui que quelques bleus et la lèvre supérieure ouverte.

Personne ne comprenait comment cela avait pu se produire. Il n'y avait habituellement aucune animosité entre eux. Et même dans l'hypothèse où Daniel aurait embrassé Sam tout en étant au courant des sentiments que Jack lui portait, ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais frappé. Il l'aurait accepté, pour le bonheur de Sam.

Le retour sur terre ne les calma pas, au contraire. Ils cherchaient constamment la confrontation. Après un petit passage à l'infirmerie, ils furent tous deux consignés dans leurs quartiers, avec chacun un garde pour les surveiller.

Quant à Sam, elle se sentait perdue dans cette histoire. A présent, elle n'était plus sûre de ses sentiments pour Daniel et avait honte de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Les effets du filtre commençaient à s'estomper. Elle était partagée entre l'amour animal et étrange qu'elle avait pour Daniel, et celui fort mais doux qu'elle ressentait pour Jack. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cette sensation d'être partagée entre deux êtres devenait insupportable. C'était plus que ce que ses nerfs pouvaient encaisser. Des vertiges la prirent, la douleur dans sa tête devenait terrible, la douleur de ce déchirement dans son cœur était pire encore. Elle se tint alors la tête, se plia en deux, et s'évanouit.

Quandla militaire rouvrit les yeux, plusieurs personnes étaient penchées sur elle, attendant de la voir complètement réveillée pour être rassurées. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, et le retour à la réalité fut difficile. Ses pupilles ne voulaient pas voir, à peine avait elle ouvert ses paupières qu'elle les referma, blessée par les lumières aveuglantes de l'infirmerie. Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même petit à petit. Et lorsqu'enfin elle sortit de sa léthargie, elle eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé, comme si tous ses agissements depuis trois jours n'avaient en fait pas eu lieu. Elle se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé. Ces souvenirs, elle aurait préféré les oublier. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire tant de mal, à lui, alors que pourtant elle l'aimait ?

Mais le mystère de cette affaire restait pour l'instant entier. Il était certain qu'ils avaient tous agi sous l'influence de quelque chose, mais de quoi ?


	3. Révélations

**Chapitre 3 Révélations**

Jack, allongé sur son lit les mains derrière la tête, attendait que le temps passe le plus calmement du monde. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancoeur et de l'animosité envers Daniel. Il lui avait confié si difficilement son secret quelques années plus tôt que toute leur amitié lui semblait n'être que du gâchis désormais. Comment faire confiance à nouveau ? Et Sam ? Il aurait presque préféré lui en vouloir, cela aurait peut-être mis un terme aux sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, ça leur aurait facilité les choses. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et puis après tout, elle n'était pas sa propriété, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il s'était tout de même sentit blessé.

Daniel avait préféré finalement son bureau à ses quartiers pour revenir au calme. Il lisait et lisait encore, noyant sa peine dans les livres. Pour oublier qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami, pour oublier qu'il avait détruit l'équipe à tout jamais. La culpabilité le rongeait. Mais comment résister à cet amour irrationnel qui l'attirait vers Carter ? C'était impossible.

Au même moment, le Dr Fraiser reçut les analyses sanguines des trois membres de SG1. Une expression perplexe s'afficha sur son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'informa le général Hammond.

- Ils ont été drogués.

- Tous les trois ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

- Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- Quel genre de drogue est-ce ? demanda Sam, encore en convalescence.

- Du genre à augmenter la libido et l'agressivité.

- Je vois. On dirait un dérivé de la drogue qu'avait utilisée Hathor pour contrôler tous les hommes de la base, le Nishta. »

Il ne fallut pas une éternité à Sam pour comprendre : quelqu'un cherchait à les manipuler pour semer le trouble au sein de SG1, et, par extension, du SGC. La liste des Goa'ulds qui souhaitaient les voir disparaître était importante. Pour ainsi dire, elle se composait désormais de tous les seigneurs du système goa'uld.

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas bien réussi son coup, il avait négligé la présence de Naquadah dans le corps de Sam. Ce dernier avait annihilé les effets de la drogue plus rapidement que pour les autres, permettant à Sam de recouvrer ses esprits. Elle était si proche de la vérité. Il fallait qu'elle parle à son supérieur et à Daniel tout de suite.

« Mon Général, je ne pense pas que les habitants de cette planète nous aient drogués. Ils n'ont rien à y gagner. Par contre, un Goa'uld…

- … a pu chercher à vous affaiblir en vous divisant.

- C'est ça.

- Docteur, pouvez-vous soigner mes hommes ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Bien, alors faites vite, nous avons à leur parler. »

Pour les deux hommes, le processus de guérison fut douloureux. La dose de drogue injectée était particulièrement forte, et son élimination difficile. Mais une fois la santé recouvrée, ils ressentirent comme Carter l'impression que tout ce qui avait eu lieu ces derniers jours était tout à fait irréel, qu'ils avaient rêvé. Mais bien vite, ils se rappelèrent.

« Vous avez une idée de qui a pu vous droguer ? les interrogea Sam.

- C'est cette vielle femme dans la maison à l'écart. J'en suis persuadé. Je suis rentré dans la maison, j'ai vu ses yeux briller, et puis plus rien, raconta Daniel.

- Donc il y a bien un Goa'uld sur cette planète, releva Jack. Lorsqu'on est arrivé, j'ai vu une vielle femme tenter de fuir notre présence, c'était d'ailleurs la seule à agir ainsi. Je l'ai trouvée étrange, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Mais comment se fait-il que ni Carter, ni Teal'c n'aient détecté sa présence ?

- Elle utilise sûrement un produit masquant, déduisit la scientifique.

- Foutu serpent ! jura O'Neill.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de Hathor. En ce moment, qui d'autre pourrait essayer de nous éliminer ? En plus, la marque sur sa maison parle d'elle-même.

- C'est sûr que ça laisse peu de place au doute, commenta Jack.

- Vous avez un plan ? demanda Hammond.

- Je pense qu'elle ne se doute pas que nous avons échappé à son piège, dit Sam.

- Une attaque par surprise sera suffisante, surtout qu'elle est seule, constata O'Neill.

- Bien, alors vous partez dans dix minutes. Allez-vous préparer. »

Sur la demande du colonel O'Neill, SG12 et le colonel Jenson les accompagnèrent. O'Neill ordonna à Cyrus et Lloyd de rester à la porte pour s'assurer que le Goa'uld n'aurait aucune issue, tandis que Jenson et Tyler participaient à l'attaque. Ils se dirigèrent hâtivement vers la maisonnée. A deux cents mètres de celle-ci, Jack fit signe à son équipe de s'accroupir. Il avait détecté un mouvement dans la maison, derrière les rideaux vaporeux qui obstruaient la fenêtre. Il fit signe à Sam et Daniel de se poster derrière la bicoque de façon à encercler la maison, empêchant tout repli de l'ennemi.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Teal'c défonça la porte d'un simple coup de pied. Tous tirèrent dans le tas, un bruit assourdissant s'abattit sur les lieux. L'être malfaisant ne pouvait survivre à une telle attaque. La demeure avait ainsi été saccagée par les balles des soldats. Les vitres étaient brisées, les murs fragilisés, les meubles détruits.

Sur le sol, derrière une table en bois renversée, se trouvait le corps gisant de la vieille harpie. Un chandelier était tombé en même temps que la table et le parquet autour du corps avait pris feu, transformant l'endroit en un véritable brasier. Le colonel Jenson alla constater la mort de la sorcière. Il se pencha sur le corps, naïvement et sans crainte. Une larve Goa'uld sortie alors violemment de la bouche de la pauvre femme, prenant à la gorge Jenson, et s'introduisit sournoisement en lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant. Personne n'avait rien vu, puisque la table cachait le corps. Le colonel Jenson déroba discrètement un bracelet fin en or orné d'une petite pierre rouge à la vielle femme. Il le cacha dans sa poche.

« Alors ?

- Elle est bien morte, Jack.

- Filons d'ici avant de finir en barbecue alors. »

En rentrant à la base, tout était revenu à la normale, du moins en apparence. Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent. La routine reprit son court, des missions d'exploration, des missions de reconnaissance, des missions de sauvetage encore et encore. Rien ne se passa d'extraordinaire, toute proportion gardée, les explorations interplanétaires n'étant pas ce que l'on peut appeler ordinaires. Mais désormais, les rapports entre Daniel, Jack et Sam étaient un peu tendus.

Un soir de Mars, Sam se trouvait dans son labo, travaillant d'arrache-pied comme à l'accoutumée, ne voyant pas passer le temps. Elle restait le nez dans les technologies qu'on lui ramenait d'ailleurs, concentrée et coupée du monde. Le colonel O'Neill entra furtivement dans son dos dans la pièce.

« Toujours pas couchée ?

- Mon Dieu, vous m'avez fait peur ! dit-elle, la main sur le cœur pour calmer ses battements.

- Si vous ne dormez pas, sortez au moins.

- Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous encore ici ?

- Je suis revenu pour vous voir, j'avais de la peine de vous savoir seule dans ce labo glacial.

- J'y ai presque cru. Quelle est la vraie raison ?

- C'est Daniel qui m'a obligé à venir vous voir.

- Ah... Pourquoi ?

- Il veut qu'on parle que ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète... Vous savez ? dit-il les yeux rivés vers le sol afin d'éviter tous contact visuel avec son second.

- On visite beaucoup de planète, vous parlez de laquelle ?

- Celle où le Goa'uld nous a drogués...

- Ah... je vois... hum…

- Je tenais à dire que je ne vous en veux pas, ni à Daniel d'ailleurs.

- Mais ça vous a touché, je me trompe ?

- En fait… d'une certaine manière, oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Carter.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir ça. Je suis désolée de m'être fait subir ça. A vrai dire, quand c'est arrivé, j'étais complètement perdue.

- Je m'en doute.

- On en est où maintenant? Je veux dire, on fait quoi ?

- Pour l'instant, on fait comme d'habitude. Personne ne doit se rendre compte de ce qu'il y a réellement entre nous. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de lui tourner le dos pour repartir d'un pas lourd. Chacune de ces «discussions» était un enfer pour eux. Jack partit en colère contre lui, contre l'armée. Cet enfer ne s'arrêterait jamais. Cela faisait comme si on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Comme une douleur si constante et interminable qu'à force il s'efforçait de ne plus rien ressentir. C'était mieux ainsi.

Quant à Sam, elle le regarda partir, un vide immense dans l'âme. Comme si elle l'avait perdu à nouveau. Elle souffla un grand coup pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, et retourna à son travail pour y noyer sa déception.

A suivre... dans **Virus** : .net/s/7071599/1/Virus


End file.
